


DMMD Drabbles

by aobooty



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Drabble, Headcanon, M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aobooty/pseuds/aobooty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Authors: Sarah, Mya, Kendyl, Keen, and Dave<br/>yeah pretty much just random drabbles and headcannons that we have</p>
            </blockquote>





	DMMD Drabbles

after having a long conversation on skype, we all started to talk about what the characters would be like if they were in a band together.

Finally, their band was about to go on. The punk penis' were about to go on. Children, and Koujaku's gang member's, were squealing in their seats, they loved the punk penis'. Who didn't? They called all their fans "hard-ons." It might sound suggestive but it was suppossed to mean the human struggle of dealing with people with such hard skulls. Why have a thick skull when you can have a hard-on? Their fans loved it. The parents in the audience looked up to the punk penis' as if they were their childrens saviors. As if the punk penis' were going to lead their children in the right direction. As Aoba, the lead singer, strolled on stage a woman, no doubt a hard-on, tossed her panties on stage screaming, "I LOVE YOU PUNK PENIS'!"


End file.
